


Red Silk, Merlot and Booty Calls

by sona007



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Caught in the Act, Embarrassed Lestrade, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Lestrade, Female Greg Lestrade, Mycroft is overwhelmed, Phone Conversations, Sex, Violet is absolutely monstrous, Violet knows slang, dinner invitation, mystrade, mystrade headcanon, red silk panties, urban slang, you bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sona007/pseuds/sona007
Summary: This is a one-shot mostly based on a headcanon I saw on Tumblr, from seaseuss.Prompt: Mycroft and Ginny caught getting a bit spicy by Mrs Holmes and Ginny is invited to a very awkward and embarrassing dinner at the Holmes residence.





	Red Silk, Merlot and Booty Calls

 

 

“I was told you were the most dangerous man in Britain”.

“I’m afraid you were lied to, Inspector. I am but a minor government official”.

“Yeah, I thought as much”.

“Did you, now?”.

“Yeah, ‘cos which dangerous man blushes to his ears while his mum scolds him?”.

“I  _most certainly_  did not blush, Inspector”.

“Myc, I was there. You looked so cute I had to try doubly hard to keep my hands off your arse”.

“Any colour on my countenance was solely because of the rather sticky footing we were on. Irrevocably your fault”.

“My fault? You’re the one who got us invited to dinner! With your parents and Sherlock and John!”.

“Balderdash! That particular development was because of your refusal to shake her hand, Ginny”.

“Well, it’s hardly my fault! Have you forgotten where my hand was a few minutes before she asked for a handshake?”.

“…”

“Oh, you’re blushing again, aren’t you? Can I come over and sink my teeth into your neck to mark you? You  _know_  how much I love that long neck of yours”.

“Cease and desist, Ginny. I am with two extremely onerous dignitaries at the moment and I shall not be distracted by your flimsy attempts at seduction”.

“You didn’t think they were flimsy last night”.

“Ginny, I’m warning you”.

“I can’t get rid of the image. You, leaning against the table, the jacket and tie long gone, your waistcoat and shirt hanging open, your hands clutching my arse as I stroked you slowly, my tongue in your mouth”.

“ _Ginny_ ”.

“I can still taste the Merlot on your lips. Did you like what I did with my tongue in your ear?”.

“ _Fuck_ ”.

“Fuck is right. The way you howled into my ear as you came all over my fingers, no wonder my ear is still ringing”.

“Mycroft Holmes, what are you doing???”.

“Umm.. hello?”.

“Ginny Lestrade, are you snooty calling my son?”.

“Oh, shit.. I mean.. Sorry, hi, hello, Mrs. Holmes. No, Mrs. Holmes”.

“What is it then? Sexting?”.

“No, that’s texts instead of.. Never mind that. How are you, Mrs. Holmes?”.

“Livid. Mycroft has been completely distracted all afternoon, skulking off into dark corners to talk on his phone. We would very much like to have his full faculties present from now on. To that end, why aren’t you here yet for dinner?”.

“I’m at work now, but I can leave in about an hour, Mrs. Holmes”.

“After what I saw of you yesterday, I’m sure we can use each other’s first names, Ginny. And if you can find time to tweety call my son at 4 in the afternoon, I’m sure you can  _make_  time for a long, early dinner, can’t you?”.

“Well..”.

“ _Don’t_  make me call your Chief Super. Jane’s an old school friend of mine. I’m sure she would love to hear how you were found in your birthday suit, sprawling on the antique table my great-aunt gave me”.

“I’ll be there in half an hour, Violet. I’m leaving as we speak”.

“Good. And wear something red. I’m sure you know how much Mycroft loves that color. And you must tell me where you bought that red silk thing I saw yesterday. I know Siger would love it”.

“Umm.. that would be Victoria’s Secret, Violet”.

“What? Why is your voice so tiny? Is the phone not working? Myc, your phone is broken, I told you to get a new one last time, didn’t I? He never listens to me”.

_**Minor scuffle**_.

“Hello? Are you still there? Ginny?”.

“Yes”.

“Are you alright? You sound like you’re choking”.

“I might be. Either that or I’m drowning in a heap of silk underwear.  _Oh God,_  Mycroft, that was _mortifying_. Why didn’t you tell me you were with your parents, you dolt?”.

“…”.

“You bastard. You  _utter fucking bastard_. You did that on purpose, didn’t you? _I’m going to kill you, Mycroft Holmes_!”.

“Violet would be sorely disappointed to hear that, Inspector”.

“Oh God, you bloody Holmeses. You’ll be the death of me. I hate you”.

“That is not what you screamed last night”.

“Last.. Oh, Jesus Christ, please, not that again”.

“Acceptable, but on one condition”.

“ _Anything_ ”.

“Wear something red, will you, love?”.

“…”.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> For more Mystrade or Harry Potter tidbits, find me tumbling as iwritemystrade on Tumblr.


End file.
